vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Ventrue Clan
Clan Ventrue (梵車, Fàn chē) is a Vampire clan and the head clan among the 7 Secret clans of the Camarilla . About Their city and castle/HQ are very grandiose, matched only by the Toreador Clan in terms of overall impression. Their clan is very much into commanding authority in the Camarilla, seeing its laws are obeyed. They work towards the best interest of the Camarilla, particularly their own clans status among the Camarilla. Compared to other clans such as Brujah Clan, they are very formal. Their current leader is Ge Chen, who is acting in place of his father, who is in Eternal Sleep for the next 100 years along with Ge Chen's mother. Ge Chen displays the ability to teleport. It was known that Ge Chen has a brother called Ji Xiu. By Ventrue law, only one of the brothers could be leader of the Ventrue clan and sooner or later one of them had to die. Ji Xiu was killed while they were both young, in order to prevent the possibility of him inheriting the clan in the future because he was infected with Xue Yan. Their Sacred Weapon is the Corpse Hand. The school of which Ge Chen attended, Kai Lun Academy is also in their territory. Members Gechen.png|Ge Chen JuXiu.png|Ji Xiu GeChen father.png|Ge Chen and Ji Xiu's father ventruemaids.png|3 of the Ventrue's maids, drawn in chibi style (this is their only depiction) ventruebutler.png|A Ventrue Butler (he is also only ever depicted in this style from the front onwards) Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. Their members are often descended from royalty or merchants leading to their clan position in which it holds much power, wealth and influence amongst Vampires and their clans. As such, they are leaders of the Camarilla also in VtM just as in Vampire Sphere. **Their logo is also from VtM and is of a scepter, a symbol of ruling power and represents their culture as royalty, merchants and the leaders of Vampires. **Ge Chen is shown demonstrating a number of Presence-like abilities. **The Ventrue were also one of the few clans who was revised for use of Vampire: The Requiem and is one of the 5 main clans of Vampire in this storyline. During a period when its ownership was in question, Whitewolf saw the loss of much of its old properties. VtM licensing was lost in the process and various elements of VtM were no longer able to be used during this time. VtR was created as the replacement for the loss of VtM overall. VtR was a simpler format then VtM and was much easier to follow for players, though was considered inferior overall by many players of VtM. It was eventually shelved as the main RPG storyline when Whitewolf sorted out its issues and was able to once again publish VtM. VtR is now treated as spin off series to VtM instead. The VtR version of the clan Ventrue underwent some changes and were in this version lords of damnation rather then merchant kings. **The Ventrue are often considered the most upper-class vampires in society, gained wealth and political stance and holding onto it. However, the high reward comes with high risks, meaning each Venture has to make its share enemies and supporters. Due to the long term planning of other clan elders and fellow Ventrue, a Venture can expect their empire to topple at any moment. It is true that the clan members experience a highly luxurious lifestyle with solid long term benefits. But it is also true that the other clans have high expectations of them, that death for political gain can occur at a moments notic and the threat of common things such as public humiliation can be the downside to this clan. *Their name written in Chinese means "The Caravan". References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Ventrue Clan Category:Camarilla